<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WARNING! by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128359">WARNING!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyborg Cookie is still trying to get along with Fire-Spirit, while dealing with a bunch of vegatables.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WARNING!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the gang is still there! They r the fainted ones... <br/>fun fact! Cyborg calls Ion 'he' and 'him' because she doesn't see him as a machine, she sees him as just another cookie! Most importantly, she sees him as her friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was taking Aloe FOREVER to actually come to where we were. We were just in what we considered the 'garage hall', because it works like a garage. Plus, that's what Ion always called it, and it just stuck. </p>
<p>" Cyborg Cookie. Will Cookies be O-K?" Ion asks as her turns to look my way, he was still holding all the cookies. He's not supposed to have feelings but sometimes it sounds like he does... Which scares me to no extent. I look down at him and pat his head.</p>
<p>" Yeah, we'll get em' patched up. K'?" I say, Ion nods then looks forward once more.</p>
<p>" Hey!" Fire-Spit yells. I glare at him in return. " Where's Angel Cookie?"</p>
<p>" Huh? Is that one of the kids?" I look down to the three cookies I dropped on the ground. " Are any of them Angel?"</p>
<p>" No! And only one of those cookies are a kid." Fire-Spirit grumbles, he kneels down next to Ion and examines the cookies Ion is holding. " Did you see them?"</p>
<p>" We didn't see any other cookies. Only Jellywalkers." I say, slowly reaching for Ion's head and pulling him away from Fire-Spirit. " What does this Angel Cookie look like?"</p>
<p>" Well, an angel! They have wings, blonde hair, and a tattered white dress. They're also wearing a black and red hoodie with a red 'X' on it. We gotta' have that kid with us. They might die!" Fire-Spirit says, doing an unnecessary amount of hand gestures.</p>
<p>" Hmm, I don't recall anyone like that. Especially not a COOKIE one." I sigh. " Ion, can you check your monitoring records for a being of that description?"</p>
<p>Ion's eyes turned of for a moment, then a quiet beep was played. After a few seconds of one beep, his eyes turned on again. " 1 result. A Jellywalker of said appearance was spotted at the Yogurca Market Central at 10:38 A.M. today. Would you like to see a projection?" Ion said.</p>
<p>" Yes!!!" Fire-Spirit said, he seemed a bit worried... Ion's eyes went blank, and then they lit up with a laser, projecting a hologram in front of him. It was an image of what Fire-Spirit described but instead of a cookie, it was a Jellywalkers. Eugh, the things are gross. " What the Hell... That's them! We gotta' go get them!"</p>
<p>" Are you kidding?! That's the most populated place in Yogurca! Even if we can't be infected, we'd be pulled apart!" I yell.</p>
<p>" Not good." Ion added.</p>
<p>" Exactly! I dunno' WHAT <em>you</em> are Fire-Spirit, but you'd ALSO be pulled apart." I huff. " Those Jellywalkers are ruthless and will attack anything that doesn't look like them!"</p>
<p>" But- Fine, whatever." Fire-Spirit groaned, getting up off the ground. " When can we get my team healed? Why are we just standing here?!"</p>
<p>" Because Aloe won't get his butt out here! Ion can you do me a favor please?" I ask.</p>
<p>" What can I do for Cyborg Cookie?"</p>
<p>" Drop those cookies and fetch Aloe and Hero Cookie. Tell them to bring the wheeled stretchers." I request.</p>
<p>" O-K." Ion drops the three cookies he was holding and started running down the hall. Once he got to the doors that were at the end, he head-butted through them. Little guy doesn't know how doors work yet...</p>
<p>" Did you guys have to throw them on the floor." Fire-Spirit said, looking down at the six cookies we found. " They aren't exactly in the best shape."</p>
<p>" They do look very malnourished..." I nodded. " Anyways- I dunno' which ones have diseases and I'm NOT taking any chances."</p>
<p>Fire-Spirit walked over to me and punched my shoulder. " You're metal, you can't contract diseases."</p>
<p>" ... I don't want to hold strangers." I say bluntly. Fire-Spirit rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>" These cookies are going to save the world to you should really treat them better."</p>
<p>" Pfft-" I snark. " Hah! Scientifically impossible! You can't just make a disease that alters one's person completely disappear!"</p>
<p>" Watch your tongue! It's totally possible. And it's gonna' happen. I'll make sure of it!" Fire-Spirit snaps back. </p>
<p>" Are you hurt as well? Maybe you have a fever..." I say, feeling Fire-Spirit's forehead. " Yesus you ARE warm! You should really fix that."</p>
<p>" I can make fire so bite me!" Fire-Spirit hissed.</p>
<p>" Yeah well I can make lasers which is a lot more powerful!" I hissed back.</p>
<p>If it wasn't for Ion running in, I would've hit that dude. Ion ran in, Aloe and Hero quickly following behind him.</p>
<p>" WHAT THE HELL?!" Aloe yelled upon seeing the pile of fainted cookies. Luckily, both he and Hero were holding the stretchers. " WHERE DID YOU-"</p>
<p>" Good day to you too." I sigh. " Ion found them under a fallen wall near the entrance to Yogurca."</p>
<p>" Oh my gosh... This is great!!!" Aloe yells, throwing his arms in the air.</p>
<p>" What-" I say, but get cut off.</p>
<p>" Is that... A legendary...?" Aloe whispers, slowly turning his head to Fire-Spirit, who was trying to sit up all the cookies on the ground. " Seriously. HOW?!"</p>
<p>" I dunno'. Don't be so shocked he's an as-" I start, but get cut off AGAIN.</p>
<p>" Good day sir!" Aloe says bowing. Hero bows as well. He has yet to say anything though. " Cyborg, have manners!" He snaps at me.</p>
<p>" I'm not bowing to that thing." I say.</p>
<p>" Yeah don't bow, you look dumb." Fire-Spirit says. " Don't treat me like some sort of overlord. I'm just a really handsome and powerful all-knowing cookie that's all."</p>
<p>" U-Um... OK!" Aloe says, he looks at all the cookies. " Are they dead?"</p>
<p>" Nope." I groan. " Bummer right?"</p>
<p>" Wait..." Hero says, squinting. " Gah! These are the cookies we stole from Cyborg!" He squeals. These cookie are more of a girl than I am!</p>
<p>" That's your fault! Just get them on the stretchers already." They nod. Ion, who was holding 4 stretchers in his arms (Hero and Aloe each holding one), started laying them out so that cookies could be placed on them. I started putting a cookie on each stretcher. " Do we even have enough food for them...?"</p>
<p>" Hah! Of course! Thanks to the artificial jellies I started growing in the green house!" Aloe said, holding his head high. " Anyways, Fire-Spirit, do you know these cookies?"</p>
<p>" Yeah, I'm gonna' help them save the world and stuff." Fire-Spirit said, leaning on his staff casually.</p>
<p>" Fun!" Aloe chuckled.</p>
<p>Once we got a cookie on each stretcher, we started wheeling them to the doors. Past doors was a hallway of various rooms, one of them being the small mini-hospital we had. That's where we brought the cookies. We lined them up in the pale blue room against the walls, making sure they were laying down comfortably.</p>
<p> " Alright!" Hero said dusting his hands off by clapping. " They should wake up sometime tomorrow! Hey it's Dr. Wasabi!!! I'm sure Mustard will be glad!" Hero beams.</p>
<p>" Really?" Aloe says, walking up to where Dr. Wasabi was laying. " Yes! Hopefully she collected some information in the book I gave her!"</p>
<p>" Yeah! She may be wacko, but she is super smart! Smarter than us, that's for sure. Just keep her away from Ion..." Hero says, smiling.</p>
<p>" WARNING = Avoid at all costs!" Ion says loudly. " Ion does not want to be dismembered."</p>
<p>" We won't let her get you little buddy!" Aloe says, picking up Ion and holding him. " Hero, I thought you said there were more cookies than this..."</p>
<p>" Yeah! I few are missing... Hey, Where's Apple Cookie?!" Hero yells, running around the room looking at each cookie. " Augh! Her dad's gonna' kill me! I mean- He's dead but... His dying wish was that I took care of her!!!"</p>
<p>" Wait, so you stole their supplies, left a child all alone, AND disrespected the dead?" I laughed. " Way to live up to your name, Hero."</p>
<p>" Shut up!!! I had to! We didn't have the Jelly Garden and were starving..." Hero whined, looking to his feet. " Anyways, yes, a LOT of cookies are missing... Knight, BlackBerry, Apple... What happened to em'?"</p>
<p>" Knight died I know that." Fire-Spirit growled. " I dunno' who BlackBerry is but Apple ran away with an unga bunga lady to the jungle~"</p>
<p>" I... What are you even saying?" Hero said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. " Too much has happened in the time between then and now..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>